Wishes Unfulfilled
by YuriCherie
Summary: How far are you willing to go to fulfil your wish? Both of them lost someone they loved deeply, so what would happen when Hawkmoth and Yuri cross paths? Would their similar pasts bring our heroine and supervillain onto the path? Read to find out. Heartcatch Precure and Miraculous Ladybug crossover. (Heartcatch Precure episode 33 AU)
1. Chapter 1: The Same Page

**Wishes Unfulfilled**

* * *

 **A/N: This is an AU on episode 33 of Heartcatch and a crossover with Miraculous Ladybug. How Hawkmoth, Ladybug and Cat Noir arrived at Kibougahana, Japan shall not be explained. And I also gave more powers to Hawkmoth than the cartoon showed.**

 **I think I'll update this story twice a week, so look forward to Fridays and Tuesdays. This is a short fic so the sixth chapter is going to be the end.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Precure or Miraculous Ladybug**

* * *

 **Key:**

 _ **Bold+italics: flashback**_

 _Italics: thoughts_

* * *

Wishes Unfulfilled 1: The Same Page

 _ **Use the Heartcatch Mirage and take a look at my Heart Flower! Do you understand now? I can never become a Precure again!**_

Saying those words hurt more than Yuri thought, she reminded herself of her sorrow, her loss...

And her mistake.

The largest mistake a girl could possibly make in a lifetime, a mistake involving life and death.

She gazed at the purple stone in her palm. It used to be a full circle, now it was a crescent moon shape.

Yet another reminder of her foolish blunder — her Precure Seed, as if the memories weren't enough already.

She had been avoiding this for a long time, hadn't she? Forcing herself to accept a truth that she wasn't ready for, and ended up having it floating around the surface, tormenting her each time a reminder came up.

She tightened her grip around her Seed, the tears she had held in for months suddenly gushing out, "Cologne... I'm sorry..."

Meanwhile, in a certain dark place, Hawkmoth had sensed a new victim for his akumas.

"Let's see what do we have this time..." he tapped his fingers on his cane casually, "Poor girl, what reasons have caused tears to fall?"

He used the power of his Miraculous to look into the depths of Yuri's emotions, and his eyes widened in astonishment, "Tsukikage Yuri... she had had quite the traumatizing experience..."

But as usual, he wasn't the person to feel sympathy, "Interesting. Bring her to me, my butterflies."

A swarm of pure white butterflies exited his lair, finding their way to the poor girl.

Yuri opened her misty eyes as she felt something on her hand, "Oh? A b-butterfly?"

Before she knew what was going on, more and more butterflies came by, enclosing her, she gasped in alarm.

When she could see again, well, not exactly because the room was pitch black and her glasses were stained with her tears. Anyway, she had no idea where she was.

But the room slowly brightened as light poured in from a large window, after she got used to brightness, she saw a tall man dressed in dark purple and a grey mask in front of her.

Her instincts to take charge kicked in, and so her tears dried, "Who are you? How did your butterflies bring me here?"

"Ah, you catch on quick," Hawkmoth commented, seemingly amused, "Very well. You may refer to me as Hawkmoth, and I am a supervillain."

"You're not a Desert Apostle, are you?"

"No, I have heard that our concepts are similar, but no."

"So, what do you want with me?" Yuri narrowed her eyes, she was a tall girl, reaching up to Hawkmoth's shoulder, so standing up straight already showed that she was unafraid.

"Aren't you quite the calm one?"

"You'd be too if you'd been through what I had."

"Oh, but I know what you have been through, Cure Moonlight," Hawkmoth showed a wicked grin when he saw Yuri waver at the mention of her secret identity, "Long story short, my power allows me to sense people's angst or grief, and it just so happens that your sorrow was related to your Precure status so, unearthing this was completely unintentional."

"And?"

"It seems to me that we may be on the same page here."

"How do you think I would react to a supervillain saying that me and him are on the same page?" Yuri scoffed.

"I'll lay it out for you then, with a simple question: If you were given a wish, any kinds of wish, what would you wish for?"

Yuri looked hesitant for a moment, but regained her poise immediately, "You saw my sorrow, you already know the answer."

"Yes. But what I want to know is how far you will go for this wish."

"How far are we talking?"

Hawkmoth gestured at the butterfly brooch in front of his chest, "This is called a Miraculous, the Butterfly Miraculous, it gives me the power of manipulation. But there are two special Miraculous in the world, the Ladybug Miraculous and the Cat Miraculous, if I can seize both of them from..."

"No," Yuri interrupted.

"You are no longer a Precure, Tsukikage-san, you don't need to uphold the honor of being one," Hawkmoth persuaded, "Don't try to push away this wish, it's the only chance you'll get."

"You won't understand my pain!" Yuri raised her voice, she spun on her heel trying to find an exit.

"Not so fast," Hawkmoth aimed his cane at her, firing a purple blast.

She took out her broken Precure Seed and erect a bright violet barrier to protect herself.

"A magical item!?" Hawkmoth stopped his attack.

Yuri didn't answer, she continued to scan for an exit.

Hawkmoth, however, wasn't going to let her. He creeped closer to her this time, silently, his cane a few centimeters away from her back, he blasted her again.

Her fingers let go of the Precure Seed as she was propelled into a wall and fell down, "ARGH!". Suddenly, bars emerged from the floor, trapping her inside like a bird in a cage.

Hawkmoth picked up her tear-stained Precure Seed, "I've always wondered what would happen if I could akumatize a magical item, fascinating!"

"Give it back!" Yuri yelled, she tried but was unable to stand, now she was but a helpless prey, trapped.

A white butterfly landed on his hand, he covered it, and turned it black, he freed it right at Yuri's Precure Seed.

Yuri's countenance was paralyzed in fright as she watched the last remnant of her past secret life being engulfed in black, unable to do anything, again.

The Seed started enlarging, now morphing into the shape of a human.

The blackness wore off, Yuri saw what her Seed turned into — a dark version of her past self.

"Eclipser, rise," Hawkmoth commanded.

Eclipser obeyed, standing up straight, but staring at nothing with her blank eyes. She donned a replica of Cure Moonlight's attire, but everything was a few shades darker, her hair now closer to Yuri's hair colour, and not Moonlight's light lavender. Her Precure Seed now stuck inside the brooch of her costume.

"An akuma made from a magical item and its owner's tears, what power would it bring?" Hawkmoth was ecstatic (in villain standards, at least), he didn't bother to give orders to Eclipser, this time's supervillain had no mind of her own, she was under direct control of Hawkmoth through telepathy.

Eclipser showed no expression, nor did she speak, she just materialize a purple cape and flew away.

Hawkmoth cackled shortly, satisfied, then he turned to his prisoner, "Now, Tsukikage-san, how do you feel about a little reminiscing?"

"You could've... what's the word...? Ah, you could've akumatized me, why did you settle for my Precure Seed?"

Hawkmoth shrugged, "Mostly for the purpose of a good experiment. But I've said it before, we're on the same page."

Yuri looked away, now she didn't quite need to stand to show her unyieldingness.

Hawkmoth ignored the act and continued, "We're similar, we have both lost someone very precious to us."

Yuri felt a nauseous sensation in her stomach. She clutched her head, she couldn't let herself fall prey to this, she couldn't let her sorrow overwhelm her.

She knew that this was most definitely wrong.

"You won't ever get a better chance, will you not even listen to me?"

 _There's no harm in just hearing him out, right? After all..._

She wanted to feel her Precure Seed in her palm, even if it was a symbol of her broken heart, it was still a precious link between her and her fairy, at least it had been.

 _This isn't right!_ She told herself.

But she removed her hands from her head.

 _It doesn't matter. There's nothing right remaining in this world anyways._

 _How good can the world be when a powerless fairy was slain for a mistake that wasn't his?_

* * *

 **End of Chapter 1**

* * *

 **A/N: Yes, I know he can't turn an object into a supervillain, but this is my universe now, so go with it.**


	2. Chapter 2: New Friends, New Foe

**A/N: Just reminding you that this whole story is a Heartcatch ep33 AU, and not just the last chapter, and I don't intend to cross into events of ep34. Also, I am regarding Potpourri as a female despite what the wiki suggests. Oh, and my apologies, I'm not very good at writing cat-like personalities so Cat Noir might be a bit OOC...**

* * *

 **Key:**

 _Italics: thoughts_

CAP LOCK: SHOUT/ TECHNIQUES

* * *

Wishes Unfulfilled 2: New Friends, New Foe

"There, there," Tsubomi assured her fairy, Chypre, who was crying on her lap after telling everyone Tsukikage Yuri's past.

It must've been a painful memory for her too, watching her senpai, Cologne perish and the warrior of Earth fall.

Itsuki was comforting her fairy too, Potpourri was left horrified by the tale, she was still just a newborn after all.

It was Erika who wanted to take action (whilst tightening her grip around her own fairy, Coffret, for assurance), "Let's go find Yuri-san! I... I feel sorry for her!"

Everyone concurred, even Kaoruko, Tsubomi's grandmother, a Precure 50 years ago, "Good luck, girls."

They nodded and were about to head out, only to be interrupted by a low-pitched howl, coming from the huge doll in the middle of the greenhouse.

The furry doll Coupe was Kaoruko's fairy partner, staying by her side even now. Their bond was so strong that if you hadn't known better, you'd think that they were communicating with telepathy at the moment.

Silence hung in the room for a while, broken by Kaoruko's gasp a few moments later.

"What happened, grandma?" Tsubomi asked.

"Yuri-chan! You need to find her, quick!" Kaoruko's face was pale with fear, "Something has happened to her half of her Precure Seed! Coupe sensed it! She might be in danger!"

"All the more reason to set out, stat," Itsuki pointed out.

"Right! We'll make sure that Yuri-san is safe!" Erika said as she ran outside.

"So, how will we find her-dechuka?" Potpourri asked her partner.

"No clue."

"We'll have to figure it out quick," Chypre said.

They heard a crash in the distance suddenly, nothing out of the usual for the trio, considering their mission.

"Oh no, we need to go there first," Tsubomi groaned.

"But we need to find Yuri-san!" Erika shouted.

"I don't want to leave her either," Itsuki put a hand on Erika's shoulder, using her calm voice, "But the civilians need us, Yuri-san is clever, she's Cure Moonlight, she'll get through danger, it's what she does."

Tsubomi nodded, "We need to believe in Yuri-san for now."

Erika agreed, "Alright, but we'll finish this quick. Let's go, Coffret!"

"Yes-desu!"

"Come forth! Precure Seed!"

"PRECURE OPEN MY HEART!"

"The flower spreading throughout the land, Cure Blossom!"

"The flower swaying to the sea breeze, Cure Marine!"

"The flower bathing in the sun's brilliance, Cure Sunshine!"

"Heartcatch Precure!"

Their fairies flew around their respective partners and turned into cape, giving them the power of flight.

When they arrived at a roof near the battlefield, however, they realized that this time it wasn't the Desertrian they were so used to fighting.

It was a silhouette so familiar yet so different, the three of them all froze in shock.

"Cure... Moonlight...?" Blossom probed in a trembling voice.

Though different from whom they had seen in their dreams, the enemy was completely identical to Cure Moonlight aside from the much darker colours.

"But why!?" Marine shouted.

"Don't fret, yet," said the levelheaded Sunshine, "She's not the Cure Moonlight we know. She must be something like Dark Precure."

"We can't sense a Heart Flower inside her," Chypre stated.

"Then it means she's a new Dark Precure?" Blossom backed two steps away, "We couldn't even hold a candle to the last one."

"Wait, look!" Potpourri called out, the Cures saw the broken purple Precure Seed inside of Dark Moonlight's brooch.

"Did... Did Yuri-san got turned into... that!?" Sunshine made a bold deduction, "Please tell me I'm wrong, the Desert Apostles can't do something like this, right?"

"It doesn't matter who did this," Marine said, "We need to save Yuri-san!"

"Marine is right," Coffret urged, "If we don't sense a Heart Flower, this could be very serious!"

"Right," Marine whined, "Oh! I don't want to fight Cure Moonlight!"

"We don't have a choice," Sunshine stated sadly as she flew into battle.

Eclipser noticed the enemy, and after a few seconds, a pink butterfly shape emerge in front of her face.

The Cures all heard a male voice, "No, Eclipser, they aren't the ones. You're looking for a female and a male in red and black costumes respectively. Deal with them quickly."

"Who was that?" Blossom peeped.

"Was it Sabaku?" Marine tended to her scared friend.

They heard a scream, and saw that Sunshine and Eclipser were engaged in battle, Sunshine just barely missed a blast to the head and fell to the ground.

"Come on, let's go help her first! MARINE IMPACT!"

A cyan beam shot at Eclipser, but she just raised her hand and put up a small barrier, reflecting the beam back at Marine.

Marine dodged, barely, and she lost her balance. Eclipser dashed in front of her, grabbed her wrist and just threw her from the building they were standing on to the ground.

She turned to Blossom, who now seemed braver than she had been thirty seconds ago.

Eclipser sent a powerful kick to Blossom's stomach, she endured the pain and fought back with random punches that didn't hurt much.

Eclipser lifted Blossom up by her hair, making her cry out in pain, then she thrashed her onto the roof and stomped on her abdomen savagely.

"Blossom!" Sunshine exclaimed, she flew up from where she fell. Using her martial arts knowledge, she aimed a throat thrust at Eclipser, throwing her off balance and dragging Blossom away from her.

"Blossom... you aren't fighting like you usually do..." Sunshine supported her by the shoulder.

"But... I can't fight Cure Moonlight."

"She isn't Yuri-san now, you know that."

"I know, but still..."

"Watch out!" Marine yelled from the ground, and they saw Eclipser flying down to send a punch, her fists charged with dark purple energy.

Blossom gasped and Sunshine held her closer. But just as she was about to set up her shield, she watched a red yo-yo finding its way onto Eclipser's wrist, restraining her. Then an extendable silver baton jabbing Eclipser in the stomach, sending her crashing into a building a few metres away.

Marine flew up to join her friends, standing opposite to the duo that just arrived, a blue-haired girl in a red suit with black spots and a blonde boy in a black suit.

Blossom spoke first, bowing, "Um... thank you very much! I am Cure Blossom, and you?"

"Ladybug," the girl said, then gestured at her partner, "This is Cat Noir." He bowed like a gentleman meeting a fair maiden at a ball. "You're very welcome. And besides, this is our job."

"Cure Sunshine, and that's Cure Marine," Sunshine stepped up and nodded, Marine waved enthusiastically, "Anyway, what did you mean this is your job? Is..."

Before anyone could say one more word, their enhanced reflexes told then to evade. Scattering onto various other buildings, they saw the roof of the original building now ravaged.

"Be careful! Eclipser is h—" Ladybug couldn't finish that sentence, Eclipser was already in front of her, she pushed her to the floor and reached for her earrings.

"M'lady!" Cat Noir exclaimed.

"Leave it to me," Marine, being the closest to the skirmish, drew a circle in the air with her palm, "MARINE SHOOT!"

Dozens of water drops launched at Eclipser, but she dodged skilfully, now in the sky, she fired continuous blasts.

"SUNFLOWER AEGIS!" Cure Sunshine flew in front of Ladybug and protected her as Cat Noir tended to his partner, "Are you alright?"

"Fine. But this time's enemy is formidable."

"'This time'? So you mean this isn't the Desert Apostles' doing after all?" Blossom shouted.

"I don't know what those are, but no. This is Hawkmoth's scheme," Cat Noir replied, "You three know this victim?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry, she has been akumatized, in other words, evilized. Her negative emotions were used and she was turned into this."

"So, unlike the Desertrians, it's still her inside of this abomination?"

"Theoretically yes," Ladybug said, "Something is strange though, they aren't usually this silent for starters, and it doesn't look like the case of the Mime."

Sunshine yelled as her shield started breaking, "Guys, brace yourselves!"

They dodged the blasts, but the impacts sent them flying all over.

"How are we having so much trouble five to one?" Cat Noir questioned.

"Well, she is Cure Moonlight, I mean, was," Marine answered while engaging in battle with Eclipser, Blossom went to help.

"We need to find where the akuma is," Ladybug pointed out when they joined in the fight, "Sunshine, any ideas?"

"Her brooch!" all three Cures said together.

"Got it, let me get my claws on it and we'll be done here," Cat Noir replied.

"Wait, you mean to destroy it?!" Marine exclaimed.

"Don't worry, it'll be returned to normal after the fight, once I use my Miraculous Ladybug."

"Really?" Blossom sounded skeptical.

"Yes, trust us."

"Still one problem though," Sunshine pointed out, "Well, two, actually. That brooch isn't something you can just step on and shatter, it's magic; and, how will you even get close to her?"

Suddenly, Eclipser raised her hand into the air, from her fingertips came a dark purple aura, it spread and blocked out all lights wherever it went. Ladybug and Sunshine were fast enough to evade, but not the others.

"What is this, I can't see a thing," Marine exclaimed.

Cat Noir was paying extra attention, he had night vision after all, but not enough to keep up with Eclipser's speed, they heard Cure Marine's scream and a distant crash before Cat Noir could warn her.

"Marine!" Blossom and Sunshine both yelled.

Cat Noir saw Eclipser about to attack Blossom too, he immediately rushed in front of her and blocked a blast with his baton, "Stay here, Cure Blossom, for now, I'll fight."

"But I can illuminate..." Blossom summoned her Tact, and she willed it to glow, but the darkness engulfed the light seconds later, "What!?"

"Seems like her darkness is too powerful," Cat Noir was having a hard time against Eclipser, five against one was hard enough, "M'lady, care to shed some light on this mysterious gloom?"

"Right, LUCKY CHARM!" Ladybug threw her yo-yo up in the air, this time, it gave her a long string of light.

"What?" she pondered, "But that darkness will just engulf it again, how will I use this?"

"Is your power always this ambiguous?" Sunshine inquired.

"The object is always useful. But it's up to me to figure out how to use the object."

"Alright, then we can deduce. Why is it a string of light and not just a torch?"

Ladybug contemplated for a moment, then exclaimed, "Length! What if that darkness would pursue the light?"

"Let's just hope these are bright enough," Sunshine carried Ladybug and flew onto the roof of a residential building, there they found a power outlet inside the cramped water storage management room.

Ladybug carried one end of the lights and leapt away, testing how far the string could go.

Meanwhile, Cat Noir was in a dilemma. He fought with his baton so that he would be out of Eclipser's reach, but she just grabbed it and flew up, yanking it out of his hands. Then she pointed it back at him like a saber.

"Uh... m'lady?" Cat Noir backed away cautiously, not knowing how far the edge of the roof was, "Whatever you're planning, I hope it's ready."

"Don't worry, kitty," he heard, "We're all done! Hit the switch, Sunshine."

The string lighted up in a straight line across the sky, and as deduced, the dark purple mist followed, floating away from Blossom and Cat Noir.

Making good use of the few seconds Eclipser's eyes adjusted to the brightness, the Cures immediately attacked.

"BLOSSOM SHOWER!"

"MARINE SHOOT!"

"SUNSHINE FLASH!"

Eclipser didn't make a sound, but she did suffer damage and plunged to the roof.

Ladybug, Marine and Sunshine joined the others on the roof, looking at the fallen Eclipser.

"So how will we break her brooch?" Blossom held out her Tact, "I'm not sure if this is even enough, and I have no love for wounding her."

"Rest assured, you won't need to," Cat Noir grinned, "CATACLYSM!" He grasped Eclipser's brooch as his hand charged with a black aura, the brooch turned black and crumbled apart with a slight touch.

The akuma flew out and Cat Noir turned to everyone, "There, now she..."

He was interrupted by shocked gasps, and when he looked at Eclipser again, he saw a purple stone, but no victims.

"W-what is the meaning of this?" Blossom fell to her knees.

"Where's Yuri-san? Where is she!?" Marine walked up to Cat Noir and demanded while standing on her tiptoe.

"I..." Cat Noir stammered, "I don't know... this doesn't usually happen, the victim would usually be right there...! Um... m'lady?"

"Uh..." Ladybug was in shock too, but she snapped out of it quickly, "I need to de-evilize the akuma first!"

She spun her yo-yo around, "Time to de-evilize! Gotcha! Bye bye, little butterfly." Then she threw the string of lights into the air, "MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!"

Everything from the damaged roof to the caved in ground was fixed in the blink of an eye, but Yuri wasn't here, nor was her Precure Seed anymore.

"What happened to her Precure Seed?" Sunshine interrogated.

"It probably returned to her."

"Then where is she?"

"I'm sorry, we can't say for sure," Cat Noir apologized.

"Look, there's no point in arguing over this," Ladybug pointed out calmly, but sounded apologetic enough, "We'll help you girls find her, we promise. Let's just discuss our next course of action."

"Yeah... you're right," Sunshine conceded as she jumped to the ground and detransformed into Itsuki, Blossom and Marine followed.

The duo stared at them in awe as they landed, "Why did you just detransform like that?"

"Uhm... we fight for the same cause so why can't we know each other's identity?"

"I'm sorry, but that's not how we do things," Cat Noir said, holding up his ring that had three pawprints left, "we need to keep our identities 'in the dark', even to each other."

Of course, no one laughed at that intended pun, Tsubomi pressed on with the matter at hand, "But then how will we discuss our next move?"

"Hawkmoth won't attack so soon anyway, we'll just have to sent you our kwamis and have them meet us up later," Ladybug said reluctantly, only one spot left on her earring.

"Your what?"

"Just think that they're our fairies, like yours but smaller," she smiled at the three capes that changed back into three fairies, "Meanwhile, me and Cat will try to do some investigation separately and mundanely, though probably won't be of much use."

"Alright, let's say we meet back here after one hour?"

"Fine by me," Ladybug said, "Please treat my kwami with a cookie if you have one."

"I'm okay with that plan as well," Cat Noir agreed, "And I'll feed Plagg myself, you needn't concern yourselves with him."

"Tell them to come back quickly after you detransformed."

The duo nodded and headed separate ways.

As they left, Potpourri flew to her partner, "Itsuki, I'm scared-dechu..."

"What will happen to Yuri-san?" Chypre asked Tsubomi.

"I don't know..." Tsubomi took her fairy into her arms, "I'm worried too. What can we possibly do when even Yuri-san couldn't?"

Coffret looked to Erika, "Will Yuri-san be okay?"

"Yes, she will," Erika gave Coffret a grin, then she walked to put a hand on Tsubomi's shoulder, "We have our strengths. We're not as strong as Cure Moonlight, but I think there are things that we can do and she can't."

"Uh-huh," Itsuki stood by them, "Cure Moonlight protected everyone for so long, we'll find her, and save her."

Tsubomi nodded, reassured _. Don't worry, Yuri-san, we'll come for you! Hang in there!_

* * *

 **End of Chapter 2**


	3. Chapter 3: Torment

**Key:**

 _Italics: thoughts_

* * *

Wishes Unfulfilled 3: Torment

"I see... so all that happened," Kaoruko listened to Tsubomi and friends with her hands on her chin, distressed.

"What should we do now?" Itsuki questioned, "We have absolutely no lead to Yuri-san's whereabouts."

"Do you know anything? Tikki? Plagg?" Erika asked.

Plagg gave an unhelpful shrug, "Who knows?"

Noticing glares flashed at him all across the room, Tikki immediately flew in front of him, "Please don't be mad at him, he's telling the truth. We really know nothing about any locations related to Hawkmoth."

"Yeah, not to mention this time is a special case," Plagg continued, "The victim he evilizes always just appear after the akuma flies away."

"So," Tikki looked at everyone with her big, adorable eyes, making it impossible for anyone to be angry at anything, "we really have no idea, I'm sorry."

"Then will we ever find Yuri-san~desuka?" Chypre sighed.

"I might know a way," Kaoruko smiled mysteriously.

"Really, grandma?" Tsubomi's eyes sparkled back to life as she heard that, "What is it, grandma? What is it?"

"Chypre, Coffret, bring us the Heartcatch Mirage," Kaoruko requested.

"Yes-desu."

Seconds later, the fairies returned and dropped the Mirage off on Kaoruko's hands.

"Though, what does anything has to do with the Mirage-desuka?" Coffret asked.

"I'll tell, but first," Kaoruko looked at the kwamis, "Tell me, how dangerous will this mission be, namely, how powerful is this Hawkmoth person?"

"He has the power to manipulate others," Plagg explained, "But only when the person's heart is in a weak state."

"He has no lack of that if Yuri-chan is with him. How good is he in a fight?"

"He usually stays out of them, and it's highly unlikely that this time will be any exception," Tikki deduced, "But should he join, he is presumably a very formidable opponent."

"Highly unlikely?"

"Yes."

"Cure Flower, why are you asking that-dechuka?" Potpourri inquired curiously.

"I was hesitating," Kaoruko replied simply, "Let's assume that Yuri-chan has indeed been captured by him, and disregard whatever rationale he had for not turning Yuri-chan into Eclipser directly, but we know for certain that he still has the ability to. That implies..."

"You were worried that we might have fight Yuri-san," Itsuki finished for her.

Kaoruko nodded silently.

"Tsubomi?" Erika grasped her best friend's hand.

Tsubomi didn't say a word, instead, she looked at her grandmother, expecting her to continue.

"The empty Eclipser alone could hold up against you girls and Ladybug and Cat Noir," Kaoruko proceeded, "should Yuri-chan be manipulated, I'm willing to wager she'll be much more powerful. If this Hawkmoth joins in as well, you'll be in great danger."

"But grandma, we can't just..."

"I know, and I have no right to stop you girls from doing the right thing, I'll let you go," Kaoruko gazed at the Heartcatch Mirage, "The Mirage can teleport all of you to where Yuri-chan is, if your emotional connection is strong enough."

Every face in the room brightened up.

"Then that means we can find Yuri-san~dechu!" Potpourri cheered.

"This is great news!" Tikki beamed, "Ladybug would be so delighted to hear this!"

Just as the Cures were about to enquire about how to use this power of the Mirage, a sudden radiance from the heart mark on Coupe's belly interrupted them.

"What now!?" Itsuki questioned.

"This!" Coffret exclaimed as he delved inside and took out the shining Heart Pot, "This is just like what happened when Potpourri was born!"

"Now!?"

"No, something feels different," Kaoruko said, she spun the turntable on the Mirage, the reflection of the greenhouse from the mirror changed into an image of the Great Heart Tree.

"What is that tree?" Plagg said, "It doesn't look edible."

"Stop being rude, Plagg," Tikki uttered.

Chypre flew to look closer at the Mirage, she gasped, "Cologne-san! Cologne-san is there!"

"Eh!?" the Cures crowded around the Mirage, "No way! It's true!"

The image now zoomed in on a male fairy, slightly taller than Coffret and had purple highlights instead of blue — Cologne. An eerie halo surrounded his body, but everyone pretended that they didn't see it.

"Cologne?" Tsubomi probed.

Cologne opened his eyes, first spotting his kouhais, "Hello, Chypre, Coffret."

"How did you come back?" Coffret whispered shakily.

Cologne looked down and shook his head.

"What?" Erika was confused.

"You... didn't come back, did you, Cologne?" Kaoruko spoke.

"No," Cologne closed his eyes, his body went translucent for a moment. Erika and Itsuki inhaled sharply, unable to withstand such cruelty, Tsubomi just looked away in fear, stifling a scream.

"Blossom, Marine, Sunshine," Cologne became seemingly tangible again, "it is thanks to all the Heart Seeds you've been collecting that I can stay like this, gratitude from the bottom of my heart."

He nodded politely, then he narrowed his eyes, his tone turning very solemn, "I'm sorry to ask of things the first time we meet but I don't have a choice. I implore you, please, help Moonlight.

"Shrouded with rue and grief, her heart is now gravely vulnerable, I can feel it. Please save her! The consequences would be irreversible if this goes on!"

The Cures nodded to each other before looking back at him, their eyes no longer filled with shock, but with determination.

"Rest assured," Itsuki said, "We'll definitely save Yuri-san, as Precures, and as friends."

"That's right!" Erika exclaimed, "We promise you!"

Cologne smiled, "I'm counting on you, Heartcatch Precure!"

"Alright," Tsubomi stood up, everyone followed, Tikki and Plagg hid in her purse, "let's go! Grandma, we're off."

Kaoruko nodded with confidence as her granddaughter and friends head out with the Heartcatch Mirage in hand, "Good luck."

 _And be careful, Tsubomi!_

* * *

"Stop... stop this already..." Yuri muttered weakly. Despite having no injuries aside from the minor burn on her back, her arms were already shivering when she supported herself to sit up, let alone having the strength to stand.

"I feel sorry for you, Tsukikage-san," Hawkmoth feigned sympathy, "Watching your beloved fairy dissipate into ashes, scattered by the wind, not leaving a trace behind," he deliberately made his descriptions as detailed as the scene he saw from the depths of Yuri's sorrow.

"C-Cologne..."

"Worse yet, knowing that it was all your fault must've really been agonising."

"My fault..." she didn't want to allow herself to show weakness, but she couldn't help it, a few drops of tears trickled down her cheeks.

But she soon bit her lips and held them back, "No, I refuse to fall for your psychological tricks." She sounded fairly confident, but she wasn't at all.

Hawkmoth easily saw through it, "Oh really? Psychological tricks? No! These are the truths I learned from your memories. They already happened."

"No... these aren't true..." Yuri backed into a wall, leaning against it so that she could free her hands and clutch her head fiercely with them, "I didn't..."

"They are," Hawkmoth insisted, "and you need to accept this truth, you know?"

Yuri breathed rapidly as she trembled in fear, "C-Cologne... he..."

"It was an admirable act."

"E-enough..." _Stop this! I can't take this anymore!_

"He protected you."

"Sh-shut up..." _I know he did, I know! And I'm forever in his debt for that, but still..._

"He was like a brave little martyr."

Yuri panted, her palms now sweaty, but clutching onto her head more violently. _Don't go any further! I don't want to remember! I don't want to hear it!_

"He died for you, because of you."

These words hit Yuri like a rapier, impaling her and twisting her flesh, she screamed in horror, "N-no! It was my fault but... I didn't! I didn't..."

Her mind kept replaying that tragedy repeatedly, and each time, it convinced her a little bit more.

And eventually, tears came pouring out of her eyes, she muttered under her breath, shuddering, "He d-died because of m-me... I... I killed him..."

Hawkmoth showed a twisted grin as he witnessed Yuri falling into complete despair. He waited for a while before he continued, "You want to atone for your mistake, don't you?"

Yuri couldn't speak.

"That is exactly what I'm offering you here, Tsukikage-san, a chance to make up for your blunder."

This time, it seemed like she was finally willing to lend an ear.

"A chance to retrieve the irretrievable past, a chance to see him again..."

"I could... see him again...?"

"Yes. You could make up for your mistake, you could live a life of pleasure and contentment with your loved ones again, free from regret, free from sorrow, only love and happiness."

"... I could be... happy again..." Yuri repeated, then she suddenly gasped, "No! I won't fall for this!"

"Think about all the things you can do together again," Hawkmoth knew Yuri was in too deep already, despair was not something one could just fend off, "Think about all the time you could spend together, all the happiness, wouldn't it be a dream come true?"

"It..." she started, but something suddenly appeared in front of her — her Precure Seed.

She picked it up and gazed at it.

Hawkmoth converted another butterfly into an akuma, sending it straight at Yuri, it fused with her Precure Seed again.

"Consider with care, Tsukikage-san."

"I..." Yuri stared at her Seed, not caring about the butterfly that merged with it.

 _I will... atone for my blunder... no matter what it takes... I will see him again._

Purple and black smoke spread from Yuri's hands to her shoulders, her chest, it suddenly stopped.

 _I can't do this, this isn't right... Cologne would be ashamed if he sees me like this._

But the smoke proceeded a few moments later, completely engulfing the poor girl.

Hawkmoth cackled, "Eclipser, go get the Ladybug Miraculous and the Cat Miraculous, both of our wishes depend on them."

"Yes, Hawkmoth," Eclipser looked just like the last one, but now she had a voice and sentient eyes, though being filled with despair, they weren't much different from blank eyes.

 _I've come this far, now there's no turning back. I will bring Cologne back, no matter the cost._

* * *

 **End of Chapter 3**


	4. Chapter 4: Unresolved Battle

**A/N: I believe the Heartcatch Mirage has teleportation power because of how Blossom and Marine arrive at Mont St Michel in the climax of the movie, but the details are all made up.**

* * *

 **Key:**

 _Italics: thoughts_

CAP LOCK: SHOUT/ TECHNIQUES

* * *

Wishes Unfulfilled 4: Unresolved Battle

"Tikki, SPOTS ON! Yeah!"

"Plagg, CLAWS OUT!"

"Hello again, Ladybug, Cat Noir," the Precures and the duo met on the roof after their transformation was complete.

"So, what is our next course of action?" Ladybug asked.

"And what is that?" Cat Noir pointed at the Heartcatch Mirage.

"Our next course of action," Marine answered with a playful grin.

Ladybug stepped closer to observe the Mirage, she pointed at the mirror, "What is this image? Is that a fairy?"

"Yes, it was. It is the source of Yuri-san's sorrow, part of what made Eclipser so strong, and..." Blossom paused, "And hopefully what will help us save her."

The duo stopped asking. They didn't know Yuri, but if even a fake Eclipser was that strong, her grief was not to be taken lightly.

"Let's get right to it," Sunshine pointed out, she looked at her fellow Precures, "Ready?"

They nodded. All three of them closed their eyes, they wished at the same time Potpourri pressed the silver button on the Mirage, "Mirror, oh, mirror, please bring us to where Yuri-san is."

A sliver beam shot out from the mirror, forming into a vortex.

"Okay, let's..." Cat Noir was about to step through, but Chypre stopped him.

"Not yet-desu, when the portal is connected, it'll turn cyan-desu."

And so they waited, it took some time, but it eventually turned cyan.

"Now you're good to go-desu," Coffret said, "I wish we could go with you."

"If Yuri-san really is mind-controlled, in light of her story, you three should definitely return to the greenhouse," Marine assured him, "Just to be safe."

"Let's go," Cure Blossom held the Mirage, with a self-assuring nod, she led the way into the vortex.

They came out atop Kibougahana Hill, a nearby slope which overlooked half of the town, providing a clear view of the night sky.

It was cloudy though, so no stars, no moon.

"There's no one here," Marine looked around.

"But the Mirage can't be wrong, can it?" Sunshine said.

"Stay on guard," Ladybug took out her yo-yo, "I have a bad feeling about this."

They formed into a circle, facing outwards, thinking that they'd be ready for an attack from any direction.

They were wrong.

In a split second, the girls felt a gust of wind on the back of their necks, they then heard a distant impact.

"Cat Noir!" Ladybug yelled as she spun around.

He crashed into a short metal pole before he knew what hit him, the assault was so strong that the pole was crooked by the impact.

As if that wasn't enough, Eclipser towered over the fallen boy, adding a vicious kick to the stomach, forcing a gurgling sound out of his throat.

"Cat Noir!" Ladybug's yo-yo circled around Eclipser's legs, then bound her ankles. She pulled, Eclipser hit the ground before she had the chance to grab the Cat Miraculous.

"We can definitely handle the same opponent," Ladybug confidently yanked Eclipser down again when she tried to stand up.

"You're making a mistake," Eclipser spoke, sending a beam with her right hand at Ladybug, wavering her balance to escape her constraint, "I'm not the same opponent!"

Eclipser charged at Ladybug, only to be stopped by Cure Sunshine, who grabbed her wrist and flipped her over her shoulder, "Yuri-san, please stop this, we don't want to fight you!"

"Good, I don't want to fight you either," Eclipser slid away, charging at Ladybug again, "I only want the Miraculouses!"

Blossom slipped between the two. She charged her left hand with pink energy, but she used it defensively, only to counter magical blows from Eclipser.

"What's the matter? Can't fight me?" Eclipser scoffed, throwing a quick but cruel hook punch charged with dark energy at Blossom's chest, Blossom fell to her hands and knees.

Eclipser left Blossom alone and proceeded to her real targets.

Cat Noir recovered and join the fight, so Marine excused herself and knelt down besides Blossom, "Are you okay?"

"I..." Blossom was on the verge of bursting out in tears, "I'm sorry... I... really can't fight Yuri-san!"

"Pull yourself together, Blossom," Ladybug urged, "We need you here!"

"I just... can't do this," Blossom leaned on Marine weakly, "Did you see the look in Yuri-san's eyes?"

"Hm?" Marine let her continue to spill everything out first.

"Not as horrifying as the last Eclipser, but still, when you look in her eyes you would just see..." Blossom paused, as if pondering what word to use, "Despair."

Marine felt her friend trembling in her arms, "Calm down, Blossom."

"Whatever Hawkmoth did to Yuri-san, it must've been utterly horrible."

"That's why we're fighting, Blossom," Sunshine shouted, "We're fighting to save her!"

"I know!" Blossom blurted out, "But I still can't do it! I can't stop thinking about hurting Yuri-san more."

"Blossom, you know that...!" Sunshine started but Marine put up a hand to stop her, "Marine?"

"Sunshine, let's leave her be," Marine gave Blossom a quick hug, "Kindness is always your best trait, Tsubomi, I know that. You don't have to fight if you don't want to, we'll do your part. Rest right here. Yuri-san will be fine soon, I promise."

Marine let go of her friend and leapt into battle, "MARINE DIVE!" She plunged down from the air towards Eclipser, but Eclipser was quick to dodge.

As Marine joined her comrades, Sunshine uttered at once, "What were you thinking? We need Blossom!"

"Don't blame her, she did the right thing," Cat Noir said, "Cure Blossom should not be compelled to fight in her current state of mind, it's too dangerous."

"We'll fight on her behalf," Ladybug nodded in approval, "Won't we, Sunshine?"

Eclipser charged at the four. Sunshine held out her hands, "SUNFLOWER AEGIS!" Her yellow shield blocking Eclipser's jump-kick.

But that wasn't all, the next second, a beam fired from her shield, finally able to do some damage to their current enemy, "SUNSHINE IMPACT!"

She then turned to her friends and smiled, "Yes, we will."

"Argh!" Eclipser groaned, but she stood up again swiftly, neglecting any pain that had been inflicted.

"Wake up, Yuri-san, please! This isn't you!" Marine shouted.

"I know this isn't me..." a soft voice came when Eclipser spoke, but change back to the aggressive voice next second, "It doesn't matter! I know what I want to do, and nothing would stop me from doing it! I need the Miraculouses!"

Sensing the desperation in her voice, Ladybug felt confused, "All this just to give our Miraculouses to Hawkmoth in the end? What in the world had he offered you?"

Eclipser caught her yo-yo before it could hit her, "Your Miraculouses can grant our wishes! Both of our wishes if we put them in clever words. I have waited for a chance like this for so long! I will win this fight! I have to!"

Eclipser took half a step backwards, then she closed in on Ladybug from below, delivering a brutal palm strike charged with magic to Ladybug's abdomen. Eclipser jerked the yo-yo out of her hand as she stumbled.

Moving on to her next target, she zoomed past Marine and Sunshine at the speed of an arrow, seemingly spoken a few silent words, heading straight for Cat Noir.

Cat Noir extended his baton to a suitable length, holding it like a saber.

Eclipser whispered a few words, then she pulled out a shaded replica of the Moon Tact from her brooch, a blade of black light protruded from its tip.

While they were combating, Marine glances at Sunshine with a confused look, "Hey, did you hear what I heard?"

"I could've sworn I did too," Sunshine nodded, "She just whispered 'I'm sorry.', didn't she?"

"But it's not possible, why would she whisper an apology at a time like this?"

Sunshine grinned, "It means that she still has her free will, a part of her hasn't succumbed to Hawkmoth's control!"

Meanwhile, Cat Noir was having a tough fight once again. He barely slipped downwards as Eclipser's blade swiped across the air less than an inch above his head.

But that left him exactly where he wanted to be. He grabbed the red yo-yo secured on Eclipser's waist by her black ribbon, "M'lady, catch!"

"Thanks, kitty!" Ladybug caught the yo-yo and smiled.

Eclipser stood up straight, she stopped attacking for now, "Why won't you stop standing in my way? I need the Miraculouses!"

"Yuri-san, we know you're still in there, please fight it, please come back to us!"

"This is me! This is what I choose to be!"

"No, this isn't!"

"What in the world have compelled you to do this?" Ladybug questioned.

Eclipser paused for a while, her words were tentative when she did speak, "None of you will ever understand the pain of losing a loved one like that, this cruel world even added in a bonus for me long ago."

Ladybug and Cat Noir looked stunned, Marine and Sunshine just hung their heads.

"He didn't deserve this fate," Eclipser mumbled, her voice louder with each word, "He didn't deserve this fate!"

She thrusted her Tact into the ground, the ground started trembling very slightly.

"What is she doing?" Marine looked around for an answer.

"Stay alerted," Sunshine reminded, "SUNFLOWER PROTECTION!"

At the sound of her voice, yellow spheres enveloped herself and each of her friends.

"It's no use!" Eclipser hissed.

The ground under each of our heroes cracked open by a slit, dark purple light shot out from there. In just three seconds' time, it conquered Cure Sunshine's prized shield, singeing the four heroes as they screamed.

Blossom covered her mouth in terror while watching this play out from the sidelines.

She heard them scream, watched them fall, saw them trying to no avail to stand up again.

 _Stop this, Yuri-san, I beg you!_

"Now I can take the Miraculouses as I please."

 _Stand up, Tsubomi! It needs to be you!_

She looked at Eclipser again, Yuri's lovely features flashed across her mind. They were so similar yet so different now.

 _No! I don't want to fight! I don't want to have even the slightest chance of hurting her!_

"Now, whose should I take first?" Eclipser wondered out loud, "The Cat's I suppose, we should leave the best for last."

Cat Noir tried to stand up again, but couldn't move any further than kneeling.

Eclipser kicked his baton away, his last mean of defence now out of his reach.

"We w-won't let you...!" Ladybug gritted her teeth, "Ha!" She threw out her yo-yo.

"MARINE IMPACT!" Cure Marine extended her hand, shooting out a blast that attached itself to the red yo-yo.

Eclipser set up a small barrier without even looking back. The yo-yo lost its momentum as it hit the barrier, then instead of falling, it shot back at Ladybug at full speed.

It was too quick for her to dodge, she could only wait for the impact.

"BLOSSOM IMPACT!" A pink attack counteracted the cyan magic around the yo-yo, depriving it of its momentum again.

Cure Blossom stepped in between Eclipser and Cat Noir, "Y-Yuri-san..."

"Blossom..." Eclipser said, "I never thought you would want to fight."

"I really don't. But," Blossom summoned her Tact too, mimicking how Eclipser got a blade to pop up, "I have my own way of fighting. I'll do whatever it takes to protect my friends, and their cause, and this world. You will not have the Miraculouses, Yuri-san, not like this."

"What will you do, Blossom? It's one against one now."

"Here I go," Blossom charged with her Tact-sword, forcing Eclipser away from both Miraculous holders.

"Out of my way, Blossom," Eclipser warned, she only dodged Blossom's blows, "If you have experienced what I have, you would choose this path too!"

"I have heard about Cologne," Blossom clarified.

"And you will still stand against me?"

"I will! Even though you're Yuri-san, even though I've always aspired to become someone as strong as Cure Moonlight, this time, let us save you!"

"There's nothing you can do to help me, you know that!"

"I'll do all that I can, Yuri-san, I promise."

"Stop calling me Yuri! I'm Eclipser now!"

"No, you're not!" Blossom insisted, "Yuri-san is still here! Yuri-san is talking to me right now! But your heart is indeed eclipsed by sorrow and regret now, it is my duty and my wish to save you!"

"How could you still aspire to me after my failure!? How could you still believe I'm not Eclipser after all that I've done!?" Eclipser's eyes shot at the four fallen heroes for a second, it almost seemed like tears were forming at the corner of her eyes.

Alas, her hostility returned a moment later, now she started swinging her blade at Blossom, "What was I saying? After I've come so far, I can't turn back! The only thing that can heal my heart now is granting my wish!"

"Yuri-san..." Blossom parried her bloodthirsty blows, "I feel sorry for you, I really do, but this isn't right!"

"I know it isn't right!" Eclipser screamed, "Nothing seems right though. I don't care! I don't care about this cruel, weak world! I don't have much left to lose anyway! Call me selfish if you want, because love is selfish! I will fulfil this wish!"

"Yuri-san! Your mind is being controlled! You're being used! Open your eyes!"

"You think that I don't know I'm being used? Have I not made it clear enough though!?" Eclipser sent a powerful swing, knocking the Blossom Tact away, "I have nothing left to lose! I don't care! I will bring Cologne back, he deserves to be on this side! He deserves to live!"

She lowered her blade, her voice trembling, "I've smirched my hands already anyways, when I made that mistake, when his blood was spilled so that mine would be spared..."

And she made a switch in a split second again, her blade now directed at Blossom's throat, "So what's the harm in doing more wrong?"

"Blossom!" Marine and Sunshine yelled, anxious.

"Stay right where you are!" Blossom urged as she took slow steps backwards.

 _One, two, three, four..._

"There's nowhere to escape to, Cure Blossom," Eclipser thrusted the blade, but her own left hand restrained her.

"Blossom... run away..." Eclipser spoke weakly, "I can't tell how long I can control this, I don't want to harm you!"

"Yuri-san?!"

"Yes. But quick, Blossom, go!" Right after her voice sounded, her left hand let go of her right wrist finger by finger, a pink butterfly outline appeared in front of her face.

Hawkmoth's voice came, "What happened, Eclipser? Why was the contact cut off just now?"

"Rest assured, it was but a minor setback."

"You'd better get your hands on the Miraculouses quickly, Eclipser. If I'm doubting you too much, I might just recant on my decision to make your wish come true."

"You shall see."

Meanwhile, Blossom put the time of their short conversation to good use. She did a backflip, just the right distance to retrieve the Heartcatch Mirage.

Just as Eclipser finished the conversation and was ready point her blade at Blossom, Blossom ushered the Mirage in her face, "Then do you care about this?"

Eclipser was silenced, her eyes widened in shock as she gazed upon the mirror.

"What is it that you see, Ecli—" the connection to Hawkmoth was cut off.

Eclipser fell to her knees, her left hand covering her mouth, "C-Cologne...!"

It took her a few more seconds to find her voice again, "Blossom, i-is this real?"

"Well..." Blossom stammered, "It depends on your definition of real..."

She didn't know what Blossom mean, but she had a hunch, she denied it though, because she wanted to believe in the best.

Suddenly, the pink outline emerged in front of her face again, then it disappeared as she held her breath and clutched her head.

"Yuri-san!? What's happening? Are you in pain?"

"No, Blossom... send me to the Great Heart Tree! Please! I'll hurt you all if I stayed here, and I don't want to hurt anyone anymore, especially you! Please send me away!"

The pink outline materialised, and Eclipser suddenly clenched her chest in agony.

"Eclipser, you will take the Miraculouses as I commanded! Your determination is wavering."

"Ku... This pain isn't enough to make me succumb again, Hawkmoth," Eclipser refrained from screaming, "Please, Blossom, quick!"

"Y-yes... right away!" Blossom hit the blue button on the Mirage, a blue light emanate from the mirror, pulling Eclipser inside.

More accurately, pulling only Yuri inside. A black and purple blob of smoke remained in front of the Mirage after Yuri was teleported to the Great Heart Tree. It morphed into the figure of a tall girl, and attempted to climb into the mirror.

The Mirage itself tried to keep the blob at bay, but it was too strong, as if Yuri was a magnet attracting it.

"We won't let you!" Blossom retrieved her Tact and aimed at it, firing a beam that bound the blob, "Leave Yuri-san alone already!"

Marine and Sunshine finally recovered from the previous attack, they summoned their weapons as well, doing the same as to restrain the blob.

Ladybug joined in with her yo-yo, Cat Noir was on standby in case the blob tried to retaliate.

"What is this blob?" Cat Noir asked, "This had never happened before!"

"I think it's because the victim and the item was forcefully separated from the akuma," Ladybug deduced, "The power of the akuma wants to rejoin with its owner, it wants to engulf her again!"

"We'll not let that happen! Not now!" Sunshine shouted with fortitude.

"You won't reach Yuri-san! Do you hear me, blob!?" Marine yelled.

The supposed head of the blob turned to look at her, then spit out magic blasts.

Cat Noir stepped in with his baton, deflecting the attacks, "We'll fight here, until the bitter end!"

Blossom smiled at everyone's willingness to help Yuri.

 _Do you hear us, Yuri-san? We have your back. Should you fall, we'll help you up. Should you cry, we'll hold you tight._

 _Hang in there, Yuri-san, stay strong! We anticipate to see you smile after so long!_

* * *

 **End of Chapter 4**

* * *

 **A/N: What happened with Yuri and the separation of the akuma was entirely made up, I have no idea if this notion is even possible, but it is now, in my universe**


	5. Chapter 5: Fragments of the Past

**Key:**

 _Italics: thoughts_

* * *

Wishes Unfulfilled 5: Fragments of the Past

The second she landed in front of the Great Heart Tree, she looked at herself. It gave her some relief to see that she wasn't in her disgraceful, wicked form.

All that relief flew out of the window, however, when she saw the black substance oozing through the heart-shaped portal in the sky.

She gasped and backed away. She grasped the Precure Seed dangling as a pendant in front of her chest in fear.

A pink light suddenly flashed on the other side of the portal, a cyan and a golden one followed, the black blob stopped oozing in.

Somehow, her fear calmed slightly, "Blossom... you girls..." She loosened her grip on the Seed, "Thank you..."

She swung her head around, looking at the Great Heart Tree. Her stomach was churning with nervousness and anxiety, but she ignored it and ventured into the midst of the massive tree.

"C-Cologne... Cologne? Cologne! You are here, right? Please, answer me."

"I'm right here, Moonlight."

It hit her hard to hear that voice sounded behind her, after so, so long, "Cologne...!?"

The fairy nodded with a smile.

Yuri went agape as she laid eyes on her fairy, wishing nothing more than to take him into her arms once again, just like all the times she did in her memories.

It was heartbreaking for her to learn that it was too good to be true.

Her countenance now tinted with terror, she quivered as she watched her hands went right through his body, "N-no..."

"I'm sorry," Cologne said ruefully, "but my body had already been destroyed then. It was thanks to all the Heart Seeds Blossom and the others collected that I can stay this way, they created a miracle so that we could reunite."

Yuri's legs gave way, she sat down with a heavy thud, her hands over her mouth, she choked on her words as her tears poured out, "I'm... I'm s-sorry... s-so sorry! If it weren't for m-me then..."

"You're blaming yourself, aren't you?" Cologne flew to her, he wished that he could touch her too, to comfort her with his tiny hands, "I've been watching over you."

"Had I listened to y-you, this w-would've play out d-differently. Had I t-trusted you e-enough to act as y-you advised... Had I n-not overestimated my p-power..."

"You couldn't have known."

"I should've been p-prepared. I should've acknowledged t-that one m-minor mishap could've brought such dread."

"It wasn't your fault, Moonlight."

"Stop it, don't call me 'Moonlight' anymore," Yuri shook her head, "Cure Moonlight was a failure, unable to fulfil her mission. Unable to protect the world, the Great Heart Tree, or her partner."

"That..."

"That was my miscalculation. After almost three years of fighting, I still failed you in the end, Cologne." She turned away from Cologne in shame.

"But... that's not true, Moonlight," he followed the direction of her eyes, making her look at him, "You never failed me. Till this very moment, I am still proud of being your partner."

She took off her glasses to wiped her tears away, looking at him, perplexed.

"I hadn't forgotten the reason you refused comrades," Cologne spoke gently, "You exemplified the oath of the Precures. You knew just how important your mission is to the world. And simultaneously, you knew just how cruel it would be to force this mission upon a young girl. That's why you took all the burden, why you fought alone. You didn't want to hurt anyone else, you just wanted to shoulder the pain all by yourself, didn't you?"

"Cologne..."

"Your kindness... I've known all along."

"What could kindness achieve anyway?" Yuri put her glasses back on, "My kindness killed you, I can't seem to see it as a good thing."

"What? No, Moonlight, no! That's not it!"

"I want you to live the life you deserve."

"You are okay with fighting against Blossom, Marine and Sunshine for this? And Ladybug and Cat Noir?"

Yuri pursed her lips, "No, I really don't. I don't want to hurt the girls if possible. But... Cologne, you mean too much to me!"

"You... Moonlight... you're willing to go to such lengths for me?"

"Not as much as you did for me."

"But you know this is wrong, what you're doing is wrong. You're throwing off the balance in the world."

"There's nothing worth for me to protect in this world anyway! My family broken apart, my fairy dead, what is there left for me in this world!? In comparison to bringing you back, making amends for my mistake, how can..."

"Moonlight!" Cologne interrupted, "My death wasn't your fault! You had made mistakes, true, but my death wasn't it. Yes, I acted on my impulses, but my impulses rooted from just how much you meant to me as well, because you were someone I see worthy to protect with my life!"

"But... this hurts..." Yuri placed a hand to her heart, "Do you know how excruciating it is to see you so close to me, yet so far out of reach?"

"I do know," Cologne answered, he put a hand on hers, she didn't feel a thing, "I've missed you too."

Silence hung in the air for a little while, until Cologne seemingly started on another topic, "Say, do you still remember the first time we watched the sunset on Kibougahana Hill?"

"It was three years ago," Yuri reminisced, "It was purely magical how you managed to make me smile after I cried so long about the loss of my father."

"You will never change. Crybaby then, crybaby now," Cologne teased.

"I treasure this memory, and all the other ones we shared."

"And would you fight to protect the Kibougahana Hill if necessary, for the sake of this precious memory or otherwise?"

"I... I would."

Cologne nodded, expecting and encouraging her to continue.

"Oh, Cologne, forgive me..." she decided after a short while, "You know I want to bring you back. I said I'd give anything to hold you in my arms again, but I can't. You're right, I can't bear to create any more regrets..."

She took a glimpse at the portal, a minority of the black substance was still on this side, "Blossom and the others are fighting on the other side."

Cologne flew next to her shoulder, "It's a fight they can't win without you. As soon as you return, the blackness will engulf you again, and it will be up to you to fight."

"I'm well-aware," Yuri averted her eyes from the portal to the ground, "But I'm afraid, what if I fail again? I don't have enough strength now."

"Moonlight," Cologne's tone suddenly stern, "do you still want to fight for the greater good after all that you have been through?"

She had hesitated, but she decided, "Yes. If I can't make up for my past by bringing you back, then at least I want to try to do the same by fulfilling my pledge to you and to the Great Heart Tree three years ago."

"And have you understood the value of friendship? Have you seen that there are people who would give their all to protect you just as you would for them? Would you be willing to trust them with all your heart?"

She bravely looked at the portal again, "Yes. Yes, I would."

Cologne smiled, he turned to the Great Heart Tree, the foliage swayed in the wind, it was communicating with him.

Soon after, he grinned from ear to ear at Yuri, he extended his right arm, the Heart Pot appeared in front of Yuri.

"Our Heart Pot? Why?" Yuri questioned.

"The Great Heart Tree had consented to give you a chance to become Cure Moonlight again!"

She gasped, in both pleasant surprise and frightened shock, "But... that's impossible..." She removed the Precure Seed pendant from her neck, showing it to Cologne.

"It's the shape your heart is in now," Cologne remarked, "Your broken heart after losing me and being defeated by Dark Precure."

Yuri nodded, "Can you see? Can you see my Heart Flower?"

"I'd rather not, I can't bear to lay eyes on it. Please allow my last memory of it be the one when it was still sparkling with life."

"You get the idea then? I can't become a Precure anymore!"

"No, that's not true, you can become a Precure as long as you have the desire to fight to protect."

"The last time I made that vow, it ended with..." Yuri reached out, using the back of her hand to stroke his cheek, it went right through him, again, "It ended with this..."

Cologne sighed, "The Heart Seeds can fix your broken Precure Seed temporarily, but it seems nothing can fix your broken heart."

Yuri bit her lips.

"But," Cologne continued, "you are you, Moonlight. You have experienced so much grief, they make you who you are now. But the past isn't everything," Cologne pointed at their Heart Pot, "In each of these Heart Seeds, there had been a memory of your fight, for three years, you had protected these many people. And you learned from them, you kept on becoming stronger. The Moonlight I know never fail to do so, where is she now?"

"Maybe she had passed on alongside you."

"A seed can still sprout after the last flower wilted," Cologne insisted, "It could choose to bloom into a new flower, as beautiful as the last one, or even more so; or it could choose to remember that a flower had once died on the very same ground and that it might happen to it as well. Which path will you choose, Moonlight?"

"I..."

"Would you convert our memories into newfound power?"

She gazed at the Heart Pot, "Yes, I will fight."

 _For the sake of the past, to honour our memory, to honour our pledge._

 _For the sake of the present, to stand with someone as they have stood with me._

 _For the sake of the future too, to find joy, to find love..._

 _And to find hope again._

She took the Heart Pot into her hand, her school uniform vanished, replaced by a white off-shoulder dress.

The leaves of the Great Heart Tree swayed in the breeze again, they sang, as if celebrating her rebirth.

She looked at Cologne, who was smiling with pride. He flew to the front of the portal, "Now, the future awaits, Moonlight."

She took hesitant steps towards the portal, each tapping sound setting a thought in action.

At last, she stood before the vortex, the gateway to her future.

She took a deep breath, about to go through, only to turned back to him.

She reached out for him, he placed his small hand on hers, neither of them felt each other.

Yuri held back her tears, "I miss being able to kiss your forehead when I want to show my gratitude."

Cologne let go (not that it made much of a difference) and gave a resigned smile, "You must go, you're needed on that side."

She nodded, "Wish me luck, Cologne."

"Good luck. Be safe."

As Yuri stepped through, the portal immediately vanished behind her.

"You don't need luck, Moonlight," Cologne whispered to himself, "You can do this, I know you can, I trust you."

Meanwhile, Yuri found herself encased by the darkness once again.

By deduction, she knew that they could see her as Eclipser again.

It was difficult, being inside the very magic created by her despair in the first place after all, but still, she was done wallowing in sorrow for now.

She saw the Precure Seed in her brooch, it had been black as soon as she returned to this darkness. _It doesn't matter._

She held her Heart Pot closer.

 _I'm in charge now, and I will make the right choice this time._

* * *

 **End of Chapter 5**

* * *

 **A/N: Next chapter will be the ending! Look forward to it, okay?**


	6. Chapter 6: Memories and Choices

**A/N: So, here's the finale, guys, get ready! Really, thank you for hanging around for this whole story. Now without further ado...**

* * *

 **Key:**

 _Italics: thoughts_

CAP LOCK: SHOUT/ TECHNIQUES

* * *

Wishes Unfulfilled 6: Memories and Choices

Keeping the Eclipser blob away from the Heartcatch Mirage was difficult, our heroines would tire out, dark magic would not.

Though apparently, the blob wanted to speed things up.

The blob let out a low hissing sound, a dark aura immediately enclosed everyone.

"This again!?" Marine shouted.

For better or worse, the darkness didn't seem to be able to rival the Heartcatch Mirage's power, the blob was still trying to climb inside.

They heard a yelp from Ladybug. With all light extinguished, the Cures' chains of light vanished, Ladybug couldn't hold the blob in place on her own.

Using the memory of Ladybug's position before the blackness came, Sunshine was able to find her and assist her in pulling back the blob.

Blossom and Marine weren't so lucky, they completely lost their direction.

"Hey, Cat!" Ladybug shouted, "A little help? We can't hold it still!"

"Right, coming," Cat Noir reached the two with no detours thanks to his night vision, he placed his hand on Ladybug's on purpose instead of just tugging at the yo-yo string.

"Cat, stop taking advantage of this darkness."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Ladybug didn't need to look at him to know that he was smirking flirtatiously.

"Guys, focus," Sunshine urged, speaking to everyone, "We're at an impasse here, no one can defend us in case the blob attacks again."

"Can't you use your Lucky Charm again, Ladybug?" Blossom asked.

"It's not like I don't want to, but if I draw my yo-yo back, it'll let go of the blob!"

"Right..."

"I don't want to stand here not knowing what's going on!" Marine complained, "Cat Noir, can't you just point us in the right direction?"

"I'd rather not," came his voice, "It's too dangerous to walk in darkness, not to mention on a battlefield."

They had no choice but to listen, in the dark, Cat Noir knows best.

"Hey, so what's the plan if the girl comes back?" Ladybug asked.

"I... have not thought about that," Blossom lowered her voice.

"It's been some time, Yuri-san could come back any second," Marine said.

"She'll merge with the blob again the second she steps through that portal, what do you plan on doing then?" Ladybug questioned.

"I guess... I just hoped that she'll automatically return to the Yuri-san I know when she comes back..." Blossom admitted.

"That's not impossible, but a fight is also very likely, we should consider the worst case scenario," Ladybug pointed out.

"I agree," Sunshine concurred, "We're wounded, Yuri-san is mostly unscathed, we need a backup plan, in case our beliefs turn out to be false."

"Uh... girls?" Cat Noir suddenly called to everyone, "I don't think there's time for that."

"What? What do you see?" Marine asked.

"Eclipser."

Everyone went silent, as if they were preys listening for a predator's strike in the dark of night.

But the strike never came.

Blossom made a daring deduction, and without seeking the consensus of her comrades, she called out to the blackness, "Yuri-san? A-are you there?"

Her comrades froze, surprised by her bold action, and had no choice but to wait for a response as she did.

The reply came after a while, it came in a soft voice, like a candle flame flickering in the wind, "Yes, I'm here, Tsubomi."

If they could see her, they would see that Blossom was smiling from ear to ear, "You've come back, Yuri-san!"

"No. Not yet," the voice came again, and though flickering, it didn't sound like a weak flame that would die down easily, "You've fought well, Tsubomi, thank you. As do I thank all of you, Cure Marine, Cure Sunshine, Ladybug and Cat Noir. From this point forth, however, this is my fight."

Everyone's eyes quickly adjusted to the sudden brightness, a silver blade slashing across the endless darkness, just like the white moon they now saw in the sky, its light penetrating the thick clouds, illuminating the sky and the land.

Immersed in the beautiful silver radiance was Eclipser, but not exactly, her appearance was changing.

Her hair slightly shorter and darker, her attire simplifying. But mostly, they saw her blade was now of a silver hue instead of black, her brooch disappeared, in her hand was her Heart Pot and Precure Seed.

Her blade danced in the air, breaching the dark mist with poise and elegance.

The mist vanished, so did her weapon, now she donned but a plain white off-shoulder dress.

She held the Precure Seed close to her chest, and she concentrated. The Seed slowly turned from black to bright purple, an akuma forced out from it.

"Ladybug!" she yelled as she let go of the black butterfly.

"Roger," Ladybug rushed forth, "Time to de-evilize! Gotcha! Bye bye, little butterfly."

The Cures looked at the purple haired girl in awe, she smiled and nodded in return.

Blossom said nothing, she just threw herself at her, Marine followed. She stroked their heads gently in return.

"Welcome back, Yuri-san," Sunshine passed over the hugging and said.

"Thank you, girls, thank you," Yuri replied with a small smile.

Meanwhile, Ladybug returned to her partner's side, leaving the four alone.

"That girl has some incredible willpower," Ladybug commented, "She drove the akuma out by herself with little to no help! That's a first!"

"No one is ever as incredible as you, m'lady," Cat Noir didn't waste any opportunity to flirt, "My cat eyes can see the light, always."

"To you, maybe," Ladybug chuckled, "But for me, I believe that this girl has a lot that we can learn from."

"This has been a tough fight," Cat Noir groaned as he flexed his wounded arms and legs, "But it's come to an end at long last, right?"

Ladybug was just about to nod, but both of them sensed something behind them. They ducked, and saw a swarm of butterflies flying above their heads.

Yuri took notice of this before they had the chance to yell "Watch out!" She let go of Blossom and Marine, then stood between them and the butterflies.

The butterflies stopped in their tracks, they changed into a different shape — a human shape, then morphed into the figure of a familiar person.

"Hawkmoth!" Ladybug and Cat Noir both exclaimed in shock and revolt.

"No, it's just a magical projection onto his butterflies," Yuri analysed.

"Very clever, Tsukikage Yuri," Hawkmoth said, "But not clever enough to satisfy our deal, it seems?"

"This doesn't concern intellect, it's a matter of choice."

"Is your decision final though? If you're up for it, you don't need an akuma to get the Miraculouses."

"Heh. You don't understand, do you? Fine," Yuri's visage showed unwavering confidence as her bare feet trod towards her opponent, "let me show you my resolve then."

The bottom part of her Heart Pot dissolved, the Heart Seeds stored inside filled in for the lost part of her Precure Seed.

"PRECURE OPEN MY HEART!

"The flower that glistens in the moon's light, Cure Moonlight!"

The other Cures were ecstatic over the long-awaited revival of the arguably strongest Precure they knew. Ladybug and Cat Noir were stunned by the gorgeousness of the older heroine.

Cure Moonlight pointed at the sky, "I, Cure Moonlight, once again undertake this pledge. May the moon be my witness as I vow to fight for the sake of love and hope. From this moment onward, until all hearts are filled with light and joy, I shall continue fighting!"

Hawkmoth gritted his teeth, "Cure Moonlight?!"

A physical skirmish quickly broke out beneath this moonlit sky, with the projection of Hawkmoth on offence and Moonlight on defence.

Although, both had things to say rather than things to fight for.

"Why!?" Hawkmoth demanded, "Why would you forsake this wish!? I thought you wanted to reunite with your fairy! I thought you loved him so much you would be willing to bring him back at all cost!"

"I won't use my power like that!" Moonlight replied, blocking strikes from his supposed cane without breaking a sweat, "We're definitely not on the same page, Hawkmoth, never."

"Why would you let go of the past so easily? It was supposed to haunt you, torment you, affect everything you do now!"

"Memories are meant to be learnt from, they give me my strength."

"Now you can never make up for your mistake! Your hands will forever be stained with his blood! You can never ever see him again! Are you really fine with that?"

Moonlight went quiet, Hawkmoth took the chance to pounce, "You still want it, don't you?!"

She was completely unfazed, summoning her Moon Tact swiftly, the silver blade extended from the jewel. She made a swiping motion at her opponent, the butterflies scattered to evade, then re-congregated a few metres away.

"See? That's how we are different," Moonlight glared at Hawkmoth, "You can hear me from your lair, can't you? Well then, listen up!"

She charged at him, now she was the offensive one, "I'm done despairing over the past, things that happened have happened, irreversible, irretrievable. And they're meant to stay that way."

"Who's to say what's meant to be?"

"We are. We decide what we fight for, not our past."

"And so you decided to just stop loving ones who have passed on?"

"I love Cologne dearly, that will never change. But now I've decided to use my power not to recover the past, I want to fight for the sake of all that I have now. I was so blinded by sorrow and guilt that I lost sight of all the love and compassion around me, this is a mistake I won't want to make again for sure."

"What are you saying?"

"From now on, I will fight to protect the beloved comrades I have now, I will stand with them as they had stood by my side for all this time!"

Her magical blade scattered the swarm of butterflies as she slashed across the air.

"This is my choice, Hawkmoth, to cherish the here and now, what will yours be!? Have you no beloved family or allies?"

The butterflies gathered again, but they remained still, "In this case, well, perhaps you are right, we're not on the same page after all."

Moonlight lowered her blade, "This battle is over then."

"You'll carry on upon your foolish path. My past isn't irretrievable yet, I hope, and I will pursue that wish at any cost!"

Moonlight nodded sadly, reckoning that a villain wouldn't change so easily.

"Should you continue to stand with Ladybug and Cat Noir, the next time we meet, the fight won't end this way," Hawkmoth dared.

"Indeed it won't, we shall see how it would end though," her hand tightened its grip around her Moon Tact, "Just bear in mind that you can let your heart rule your head, but don't let sorrow rule your heart."

The butterflies disappeared without further notice.

Moonlight's Tact vanished as she turned to her friends, "Now, it's over."

 _At least this fight is... I'm unable to stop the next one..._

Everyone gathered around Moonlight, and she was finally able to just take a good look at them all.

 _These injuries..._

"Uh, I..." everyone was taken aback when she bended into a deep bow, an apology wasn't expected from the mighty Cure Moonlight after all, "I'm so sorry. I'm sorry for all this trouble because of my weak heart. I've caused you pain while all you did was alleviate mine."

"It's not your fault," Ladybug comforted and helped Moonlight stand upright, "Hawkmoth was the one who took advantage of your suffering. Actually, you were incredible, we've never seen someone so strong as to fight Hawkmoth's control!"

She forced a small smile as she shot a subtle glance at the Heartcatch Mirage, "It's not my effort..." She zoned out, staring at the night sky.

"Moonlight?" Marine probed.

"Ah, pardon me," Moonlight put a hand on her forehead, "Too many things have happened, I... I think I need some time to cope..."

"Let's head back first," Sunshine suggested, "Blossom's grandmother must be worried."

Cat Noir helped retrieve the Heartcatch Mirage, he pressed the silver button, "Lead the way, ladies."

The young Cures closed their eyes temporarily, until the cyan portal opened.

Ladybug stepped through first, Cat Noir followed suit, then Marine and Sunshine.

"Let us go too," Blossom said, but realised Moonlight wasn't following her.

She turned around and saw locks of light lavender hair flowing in front of her, the next thing she knew was that Moonlight suddenly wrapped her arms around her.

"Moonlight...!?" Blossom asked, surprised by the sudden hug.

She felt something cold dripped onto her shoulder, that was when it hit her. Moonlight was weeping, silently, but weeping all the same.

"Sorry... Tsubomi..." Moonlight leaned on Blossom heavily, then fell to her knees feebly, and Blossom let her pull her down.

"Ah... Moonlight, did something wrong happened at the Great Heart Tree?"

"No... nothing bad. I got to see Cologne again, I'm already so grateful..." Moonlight kept her voice stable, unlike any normal crying person.

"And yet—"

"And yet now I'm doing this... I don't know why... I don't even know what I'm feeling anymore..."

Blossom reciprocated the hug and soothed with her usual kind voice, "It's okay. I'm right here, Yuri-san. We're all here by your side."

"I know... I know but..."

"You were never left alone, and will never be. No matter it's us or your family or Cologne, we'll always be right here, because we all love you, Yuri-san."

"...As do I, Tsubomi..." Moonlight freed a hand to wipe away her tears, "Thank you...

"I love you too, my dear friends..."

Scars don't fade away, all you can do is grow up from your past, and one day, in the future, you'll move on.

* * *

 **End of Chapter 6**

 **End of Wishes Unfulfilled**

 **May the silver moon eternally shine upon all who is grieving and guide them on the path to the future... until their hearts are full...**

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for sticking with me, readers! I really appreciate this! This crossover ends here, whatever happens after this AU is completely up to your imagination, maybe link it back to episode 34? Or would the Heartcatch team and Miraculous team join forces from then on? What do you think?**


End file.
